Vwiolet and Silver
by imahomestuckie
Summary: Cronus thought it was love at first sight, she thought it was an irritatingly, stupid acquaintanceship at first sight. He will stop at nothing till he can get the quiet and reserved, pixie stick loving female troll to feel flushed for him back... Even if it kills him. (Not good with summaries. Sadness in the future... and some smut? Just please read the story. :33 )
1. Shitty Introduction

The young troll sat on a branch high off the ground in the tree that her hive was built in. She was petting her large, intuitive lusus, Fox Mom, which was perched up in the tree next to her. The blue eyed troll gazed up at her beloved care taker, making a faint smile. You might be asking yourself how a troll can have blue eyes; well they never really stay that color all the time. This interesting troll's eye color changes according to her mood. Her hair is sort of shaved and dyed silver on the left side and the unshaved part goes to the middle of her back, but she usually has it brought up over her shoulder, while her bangs cover her right eye. She wears a black t-shirt that has her symbol on it which somewhat resembling an upside down music note and a skirt that end to the top of her knees with a slit on the side of it.

"I'm going to go for a short stroll, Fox Mom. See you later." She gave her lusus a quick pat before jumping off the branch and landing on her feet perfectly, her black leather boots that cover her calves completely shift a bit from the impact of the fall and she adjusts them then begins walking.

Within fifteen minutes she found herself walking along the shore of the ocean, unaware that this would be the place where her life took a rather strange turn of events. The young female was not necessarily paying any mind to her surroundings as she stared down at her feet while walking a straight line along the shore line. Before she could even take a moment to look up, she bumped right into someone.

"Hey nowv, wvatch it babe." She backed up a bit and glanced up at the unfamiliar individual standing before her. Cronus Ampora lightly bit down on the cigarette in his mouth and grinned at her, showing his shark like teeth. "Mind tellin me ya name cutie," he asked, examining the stranger in front him that he found rather attractive.

"Zaenye Kivect," she responded with a blank expression. 


	2. Not the best first impression, Cronus

Cronus couldn't help, but feel so drawn to this, never before seen, stranger in front of him. She was just so damn exotic plus gorgeous looking to him and… No way, he couldn't be developing a flush crush on her that's just preposterous and childish. Besides, he already has one on Kankri Vantas….

"That's an interesting name, doll. It got any particular meaning to it?" Cronus' heavy Boston accent was audible through his words as Zaenye shook her head in response. "Strange, I thought it wvould havwe meant, undying beauty." He chuckled a bit and pulled a black comb out of his back pocket and ran it through his hair like a 1950's greaser. The annoyed troll rolled her eyes at his comment that indicated he was hitting on her. That was probably the lamest thing someone had ever told her.

"Are you seriously hitting on me," Zaenye asked him with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. Cronus' grin widened and he stepped closer to his newly found acquaintance, peering down at her.

"I'm just stating wvhat I think, ba-," he was cut off by Zaenye clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, but last time I checked, my name is Zaenye, E. Not babe or doll." Cronus casually threw his hands up and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright, alright calm down, feisty," he said with a faint smirk on his lips. She shot a glare at him and growled out of irritation. "Come on, lighten up Zae." Cronus wrapped an arm around Zaenye's shoulders, pulling her close and chuckled. She quickly pushed him away and made an X formation with her arms, a look of displeasure on her face as her eye color turned teal, signaling she was nervous.

"I am not particularly fond on close body contact. Do refrain from ever doing what you just did again, got it?" Cronus appeared to be slightly taken back by her quick reaction and also the fact that her eye color changed within a matter of seconds.

"Sorry… Didn't mean to freak ya out or anything." He awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. She sighed as her eyes went back to their usual blue and pulled out a pixie stick, ripping the top off and poured it into her mouth, quickly swallowing the sugary substance.

"It's fine I suppo- What the hell?" Zaenye looked at Cronus, dumb founded, as he gazed at the pixie stick with fascination.

"Wvhat is that thingy," he asked with an immense amount of curiosity. She pointed the empty pixie stick and tilted her head to the side with a quizzical expression.

"This is a pixie stick. It's a type of human candy that's really sour, but good." His expression quickly brightened up like a five year old's at a candy shop and his fins began to flutter back and forth with amusement. Zaenye blinked at a fast pace a couple times and had a, what the fuck, expression. No one had ever reacted to the sour sugar before like Cronus had and this made her very confused.

"Did you just say human?" The enthusiasm could be heard in his voice.


End file.
